


Red is not your color, Lance

by YunaDragneel



Series: Klance week 2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance week 2k16, M/M, Red/Blue prompt, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purple is their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is not your color, Lance

_Red isn't your color, Lance._ That's what Keith had said to him.  _Stick to blue. It suits you better._ Lance wasn't sure if he had misheard or his memory failed him but. Keith said something like this. That he was sure of. The whole conversation had ended in an argument between them and an angry Lance storming off.

Thinking back to it. Keith looked like a kicked puppy when Lance yelled and swore at him. Lance hadn't turned around to him at all when he stormed off and maybe. Just maybe he had been an even shittier person than normal. Lance felt terrible and quite honestly he wanted to apologize. But he wasn't sure what to even say to Keith.

“Quiznak,” he muttered quietly as he stood in front of Keith's door. He left. Unknown to him, Keith had been behind the door. He slipped it open and watched the blue paladin walk away.

 

Lance was taking too long. Keith found that he was worried about him. The last time he really talked to Lance was when they argued. And that had been quite some time ago.

“Keith to your left!!” Barely able to dodge Keith made a nosedive with his lion to get out of the firing distance of the Galran fighter ships. “Don't get distracted!” Shiro was chiding him, Keith knew but he paid no mind to it.

“He’s taking too long!” Keith knew his voice was strained. It felt foreign to him still.

“Be patient Keith.”

“Shiro he’s taking too long! What if something-”

“I'm sure Lance is okay.” Hunk’s face appeared on a screen beside Shiro's. He looked nervous and Keith doubted that he even believed his own words.

“I'm going in.” Keith glared and he could see Shiro's disappointment but the leader nodded.

“We can cover you for a bit. Try to hurry.” The red paladin nodded and his lion almost instinctively took him to the blue lion which had her head inside the Galran cruiser, waiting for her paladin. Keith picked up nervous vibes from Red, she seemed to have picked up some sort of panicked vibes from Blue. At least that's what he could figure out from the garbled ideas his lion was sending him. With quick movements Keith got out of his lion, used the thrusters on his uniform to propel himself through the vastness of space and into the cruiser.

It was eerily silent when he boarded, the red paladin keeping his bayard ready. He wasn't sure what to expect so it was better safe than sorry. Keith carefully rounded the corners, following the path of dead Galran soldiers Lance must’ve left behind. He could see a trail of blood going into one of the rooms and the door was piled with dead soldiers. The blood on the floor most definitely wasn't theirs and Keith worried.

Slowly he opened the door, the Galran soldiers making it hard to move. As soon as the door opened heavy fire rained on him and Keith hid behind the pile of dead aliens.

“Lance!! It's me, Keith!!” The fire ceased and he heard a thud, which was most worrying. Slowly Keith got up and jumped over the pile, as his eyes focused on Lance he stopped. The blue paladin was covered in blood, a bad gash on his side caked in blood.

“Keith? What…”

“Dumbass! Why didn't you call for back up?” Lance looked over to the cracked helmet beside him, his eyes unfocused.

“You were right Keith…” Lance muttered as the red paladin got closer. “Red is not my color…” He laughed miserably. “I should stick to blue.”

“It’s not the damn time to tell jokes Lance!” Keith yelled, making Lance wince. “Sorry.”

“‘S fine. You're right.” Keith grabbed Lance's arm, hauled him up which drew a whimper from Lance. Blood stained Keith's suit as he helped Lance stand.

“Can you move?” Lance shook his head.

“My legs don't listen to me anymore. I lost too much blood.” With a short glance at the blue paladin, Keith knelt to the ground and let Lance fall onto his back. The tanned boy groaned in pain at the movement but he draped his arms around Keith's neck. The red paladin hoisted him up and walked out of the room, carefully toppling over the pile of dead soldiers.

“Press my communicator, Lance.” The blue paladin complied, pressing the button on Keith's helmet. “Guys, I have Lance. He's in awful shape. We need to get him back to the castle of lions-” He lost the signal when Lance's hand dropped. “Lance? Lance stay awake you idiot!” Keith panicked, looking over his shoulder to watch Lance.

“I can hear ya mullet-boy. My body just won't listen to me…” His voice was quiet. “Keith? If I don't make it then rescue earth for me. Go to my family in Cuba and tell them my heroics-”

“You won't die. I will bring you back and you’ll heal in a pod and after that we’ll argue again and-”

“I don’t want to argue anymore Keith… I don't hate you…” Lance seemed to be reminded of something. “I'm sorry Keith. I didn't mean to lash out on you back when you said red wasn't for me.”

“Lance it's okay, I under-”

“No Keith. I wanted to impress you. I like you. Like. A lot.” The red paladin stopped for a second, then continued walking.

“Then I should be another reason you keep on living.” Lance nodded slowly, his eyes drooping. The only thing he heard before the impending unconsciousness took over, was Keith calling his name.

 

Lance realized he was falling the next time he came to. But two strong arms caught him, held him steady as he got used to the feeling of his legs standing on the ground.

“You gave us quite the scare!” He heard Allura gasp as he saw her enter the room. Lance just gave a small smile, not responding.

“It didn't look good for you for a while,” he heard Keith's voice whisper into his ear, “We thought you were going to die.”

“I did kinda promise you that I would live.” Lance replied with a small smile, draping his arms over Keith's midsection, hugging him.

“Red doesn't suit you.” Keith muttered.

“But you do. And you're red, Keith.” He paused. “Blue doesn't suit you.”

“You’re blue.” The red paladin whispered, holding Lance just a little tighter. “And you suit me just fine.” Lance could feel Keith blushing, but he didn't turn his head. He could feel Blue appreciating the newfound bond he had with Keith. She was encouraging him to tell Keith about what he felt.

“Do you want to be purple together?” Keith frowned at first, looking at Lance with a puzzled expression. “You know. Red and blue form purple.” The red paladin seemed to realize what Lance meant and blushed.

“Purple sounds fine to me,” Keith smiled, “As long as our colors compliment each other, puple is good for me.” Gingerly, Lance leaned halfway towards Keith, the other boy meeting him in the middle as they kissed. From the door of the infirmary, the rest of the paladins, Allura and Coran watched them fondly.

Purple was definitely their thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know it was Klance week. And here I am. Late to the party but better than never.


End file.
